Alien Invader
'Thomas Andrew Garner '(born 24th July 1970, Lancing, Michigan, US) is a profession wrestler, best known as Alien Invader. He is currently signed to the IFW. Early Life Thomas Garner was born 24th July 1970 in Lancing, Michigan. He grew up in the suburbs of Detroit, Michigan and has a degree in Sports Sciences. Professional Wrestling Garner has spent his entire wrestling career in the IFW, and as such is appreciated by many fans of the franchise. Spaced Out (2000 - 2002) Garner spent the first two years in the IFW as a tag team specialist, tagging with Vance Rocket in an alien/space themed gimmick duo. Although they had little success, they developed a cult following due to their hard work, and the unique gimmicks they had as Aliens. They often headlined house shows, usually against Michael Carter and Jim Haddock . By mid 2001 the four were known as The House Card Four because of their growing popularity, loyalty and hard work, though none have really elevated themselves beyond this status. Jobbing Wrestler (2002 - 2004) After splitting from Rocket as a permanent tag team, Garner started wrestling more regularly on the main televised shows. he was however used a storyline enhancer, where he would be injected into feuds in order to help advance those feuds. He still however maintained his House Card main Event status, where his feud with Vance Rocket during this period managed to dominate this level of the IFW. After their split as a tag team it was decided they would make a good feud. The feud was extremely popular at house shows, but on the few ocassions where it was elevated to televised shows, it failed to ignite the interests of the less die hard fans. However, Garner grew in popularity during this period, and even started to get a cult following from the more casual fans prompting a more exciting storyline to be tried. Death in the Family (2004 - 2005) In 2004, to reqrd Garner for both his loyalty and hard work, the IFW tried to elevate him to mid card status. He was place in a feud with the Death Brothers, the idea of which to culminate in a WrestleFest match against Damien Death. As Alien Invader, Garner would challenge the trio to a supernatural duel of sorts. The storyline started with the idea that Alien Invader was actually related to the Death Brothers, this culminated in a Jerry Springer style DNA test to prove once and for all this provenance. As part of the storyline, Alien Invader would contiminate his blood sample with the blood of Lewis Death, a sample of which he obtained in a cloak and dagger move during a match on Tuesday Takedown. After several weeks of tooing and frowing the truth was finally established about the contamination and Damien Death challenged Alien Invader to a Casket Match at WrestleFest VI . As the feud had been fairly damp, the match was short, but still rated highly by critics and fans, partly because of this. Alien Invader was promptly reduced back to Main Event House Card status. Other Commitments Write the third section of your page here. Personal Life Write the fourth section of your page here. Statistics and Accomplishments Add stats and accomplishments here.